


Mothers' Day

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Bullying, Emotions, Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Music, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew gets upset when his classmates give him a hard time about not having a mother. Q does his best to comfort his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers' Day

**Author's Note:**

> Stories about the Bonds are great.. I have a prompt... one of their children being bullied because he has two dads. or he is teased because he doesn't have a mother.. angst ...love..fluff.. maybe James or Q being a BAMF parent to the bullies parents. --anon

Andrew had been quiet all evening. Not that their youngest wasn’t normally soft spoken, but he hadn’t said a word at dinner. He had simply taken his plate to the sink afterwards and gone out to the shed that James and Q had converted into a small studio for Andrew to paint in.

James looked at Q, “Do you want to check on him, or should I?”

Q sighed, “I’ll do it. You make sure Charmain finishes her homework.” He nodded, walking out to the shed.

The shed had quickly become Andrew’s designated “space,” it was his lair. Art supplies filled the little area, and the teen’s latest project, a wonderfully detailed landscape, hung on the far wall.

And Andrew was throwing blue paint at it.

Alarmed, Q opened the door, “Andrew, sweetheart, what are you doing?” He placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “You’ve been working on that piece for weeks for the school fundraiser. Why are you ruining it?”

Andrew didn’t look at his father, instead, his gaze was focused on the ruined painting, “It’s a Mother’s Day event.” He answered after a moment’s pause. “Can’t exactly go, now can I?”

 _Oh_.

Q was wondering when this situation would rear its ugly head. Monique and the twins had never encountered much trouble with the topic. Mainly because Monique could verbally destroy anyone who crossed her, and the twins didn’t suffer fools gladly.

But Andrew…he was, for want of a better word, soft. He was all emotion where his siblings had been all intellect or physique, not that he lacked in either of the two latter categories, but Andrew was a gentle soul. Discord was his greatest weakness.

“Did someone tell you that you couldn’t donate your painting because of your Papa and I?” Q asked softly, giving Andrew’s shoulder a squeeze.

The tension eased from Andrew’s shoulders, sagging slightly, “Just some guys at school made some stupid comment about me not knowing what it’s like to have a mother, so I had no place entering something in the silent auction.”

“Well, the stupidity of teenage boys knows no bounds.” Q shook his head, leading his son to sit with him on a workbench, “I know your Papa and I aren’t a typical couple. I mean, besides the fact that we both have Y chromosomes, he has a license to kill and I refer to myself by a letter that isn’t even my initial.” That earned a small smile from Andrew. “But that doesn’t make our family any less of a family.”

“I know Dad.” Andrew sighed, setting down his paintbrush, “And it’s stupid to think that just because you and Papa are both male, there has been no maternal influence in our lives.” He got up, pacing the small workshop, “I mean, I remember the when Monique nearly got raped, you stayed with her all night while she cried, holding her. And all the times Papa has made us breakfast or taken care of us while we were sick when he could…”

Q stifled a laugh at the thought of James being considered maternal, “We always tried our best to give you everything we could.”

“And seriously, how could not having a mother in my life make my family an inferior one?” Andrew continued, “What does that make families with single parents? Or widowers trying to raise their children? Are they inferior too?” He shook his head, “The logic of their argument is a fallacy.”

“I would have said asinine, but that works too.” Q shook his head. This was another thing about Andrew: more often than not, he could talk himself out of a problem. That and the teen had an odd habit of never using harsh language.

“There are plenty of strong female role models in our lives.” Andrew nodded, not acknowledging if he heard Q’s comment, “I mean, Eve was always willing to watch us in case of emergencies, and you and Papa always spoke highly of her. And M’ma was always so strong before she died.

Q nodded slowly. The kids had almost been as devastated by M’s death as James was, even if they only saw “M’ma” on rare occasions. “Don’t forget Becky. She spoiled you rotten once she finally got to meet you.”

Andrew smiled softly, “Yeah. I didn’t know you let your minions keep that much candy in their desks.”

“The only time that candy came out was when I had to bring any of you to work.” Q chuckled, “But I don’t think Becky has much of a family, none of the minions do really, so they all doted on you and Charlie…and the twins, when they could.”

Finally, Andrew sighed, “I shouldn’t have let those fools at school get to me. What do they know? They don’t know a thing about our family, or our lives.” He shook his head, “Those poor fools…”

“Does this mean you’re going to fix your painting?” Q asked, curious.

Andrew looked over at the painting, “No…I think I’ll have to start over.” He nodded, “This needs a fresh canvas.”

Q nodded, watching as his son moved the painting and hung a fresh canvas, “Mind if I stay and watch?”

A peaceful smile pulled across Andrew’s lips, “Sure thing, Dad. Mind turning on the music for me?”

There was a small stereo in the corner of the room, hooked up to Andrew’s mp3 player. Q chuckled when, after he pressed play, the soundtrack to  _Les Misérables._  Somehow, all the culture and artistic tendencies from the Bond legacy managed to be condensed into their youngest son _._ Andrew liked to say that he talent lay in art, specifically painting, but Q had caught him on a number of occasions singing while he worked in his workshops. Even now, watching Andrew paint, he could hear Andrew humming along to the melody.

Andrew would probably always be the most sensitive to harsh criticisms, that was always just the way he was. But he would also always be able to bounce back, vibrant and soulful as ever. Q didn’t doubt that this new paining would be even more beautiful because of it.

And if it ended up earning the most money at the silent auction, well, that was just a bigger “fuck you” to any nay sayers.

 


End file.
